Owned
by twilightribbon
Summary: Love scratches, love bites. Aren't they all the same? Lemon One-Shot, GinxTōshirō Yaoi


Wooow. This is my first One Shot. With a lemon.

Plus a GinxTōshirō pairing?

Oh yes, I'm awesome.

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Owned

* * *

"Gin!"

Sitting in the living room, Gin Ichimaru nearly dropped his cup of tea from being startled. "I didn't do it!" Was the cheery reply as he measured the distance between the front door and his spot on the cushion. He froze but grinned as his lover stomped down the hallway from the bathroom, still wet from his shower, clutching a towel around his waist.

Oh yes, Gin thought. It was play time again.

"You did it again!" Tōshirō Hitsugaya yelled, his faced flushed.

Gin slowly backed away. No play time. Tōshirō looked _angry_. "What exactly did I do?"

"Obviously, you're blind to," Tōshirō stated. "Look at these!" He pointed to little hickeys and bite marks all over his chest and neck. "I told you to stop with bites. Do you keep forgetting about my kendo classes on purpose? My students will see them! Like last time!"

"Good."

Tōshirō stared at him. "There is nothing good about this!"

Gin stood and walked towards him. "It is. I want everyone to know that you belong to me." He trailed a finger across the bites on Tōshirō's chest, eyes never leaving his. "And only me."

Tōshirō looked away blushing. "The whole world knows I'm with you Gin."

"I don't care." Gin pulled his short but adorable lover into his arms. "I want the whole world to know you _belong _to me."

"You're so damn possessive." Was the muffled reply.

Gin smiled. "You love it." His right hand drifted to the towel Tōshirō was wearing. "Now allow me to demonstrate how much I love you."

Tōshirō's protests died on his lips that Gin had so mercilessly claimed with his own. The kiss was hot and passionate, and he was barely aware of his towel being removed until he shivered.

"Mmm, don't worry Tōshirō," Gin said, laying him down with the towel on the floor of the living room. He took of shirt, revealing the pale, flawless chest that Tōshirō loved to touch. "I'll keep you nice and warm."

Tōshirō only moaned as Gin pulled him into another, dominating him with ease and leaving him panting for more as Gin attacked the side of his neck.

"G-Gin…" Tōshirō mumbled. "I said no bites…"

Gin smirked and latched on the boy's nipple making him gasp and arch his back for more. "But Tōshirō…." He licked other one earning a groan. "You taste so good." He started to nibble around Tōshirō's abdomen, dipping his tongue in and out his belly button until Tōshirō lightly hit his head.

"Gin...Stop teasing…" Tōshirō panted. "P-Please, hurry."

"How can I say no to you, hmm?" Gin asked as he wrapped his hand around Tōshirō's weeping erection, pumping it slowly. The snowy haired boy only clutched the towel, mumbling incoherently for more. "I spoil you so much, Tōshirō…"

Tōshirō managed to lock eyes with his lover only to glare at him. "S-Shut up! Ahh--" Gin's strokes increased faster and he couldn't help but buck into the strong hands.

"So responsive," Gin stated. "And look, you're already so wet." He licked at his soaked hand and grinned when Tōshirō tried to kick him.

"Well then do something about it!"

"As you wish." Tōshirō bit his lip to keep from screaming as Gin took his member into his mouth completely and pushed two lubricated fingers into his entrance. He could hardly speak. Everything was so hot and wet. He watched as Gin bobbed his head up and down, purring occasionally to increase the pleasure.

"Don't hold it in Tōshirō." Gin swirled his tongue around Tōshirō's cock teasingly. "I want to hear everything." His tongue dipped into the slit and three fingers brushed against his prostate and Tōshirō lost it.

"Ahh! G-Gin!" Tōshirō moaned louder, trying to thrust faster into his lovers mouth. "S-So good!" Tears came to his eyes as Gin deep throated him, hollowing his mouth. "I-I'm so c-close! _Gin_!"

Gin relaxed his throat, swallowing the semen that flooded his mouth as Tōshirō came, sucking him dry. He kissed the head of the now soft cock, winking at a blushing Tōshirō. "Ready for my favorite part?"

Tōshirō only spread his legs wider as a reply earning a groan from Gin unzipped his pants releasing his straining and neglected erection. He leaned over Tōshirō, wrapping his legs around his waist and intertwining their hands. "Relax Tōshirō," Gin said as he pushed in. "A-always so tight.."

Tōshirō gasped from the burning sensation at the intrusion and pulled Gin to his chest gripping tightly. HE could get used to Gin pushing in, he was just _so _big. But it always felt good at once, he thought, feeling himself harden once more.

Like now.

"Gin!" Tōshirō cried as his lover's cock rubbed against his prostate. He moaned as he felt Gin starting to move inside of him. "H-harder," He said as the thrusts started to speed up. "Gin!"

"Shit, Tōshirō," Gin grunted, feeling Tōshirō starting to tighten around him. He thrusted deeper inside as Tōshirō lifted up his hips, pushing back against him. He felt so good inside. Velvet. Anything. Hot. Wet. It was just so good.

Tōshirō screamed as Gin slammed into his prostate relentlessly, sending him to new heights of pleasure. "Gin!" When a hand snaked around his cock pumping in time with the thrusts, Tōshirō saw white. "_GIN!" _He tightened his grip on his lover, coming between them.

"T-Tōshirō." Gin groaned as he felt Tōshirō tighten around his member to an unbearable point. With a hoarse cry of pleasure, he released inside of Tōshirō, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Panting slightly, Gin pulled out of Tōshirō, picking him up and headed for the bathroom to wash up. "Still mad?" Gin asked playfully.

"Shut up," came the soft reply and Tōshirō pulled Gin's head down to kiss him.

Gin was in a different pair of pants this time when Tōshirō found him in the kitchen, making lunch. He gasped at once, staring at Gin's bare back. Thin, yet long scratched marred his back all over. Was Gin…cheating on him? "Gin!"

"Hmm?" Gin turned, chewing and swallowing something. "Yes?"

"Where did you get those damn scratches from?"

Gin looked puzzled for a moment the looked over his back. "Ohh." He straightened and grinned. "From you."

Tōshirō blinked all thoughts flying out the window. "What?"

"When we make love, have sex, that kind of thing," Gin said as he rummaged through cabinets for plates. "You scratch me."

Tōshirō scowled. "So all these times I yelled at you for making marks on me, why didn't fight back? Why didn't you tell me about the scratches?"

Gin stopped what he was doing and walked to Tōshirō. "Because, the marks on you say I own you. The scratches on me and however else you mark me, means I belong to you. And only you." He cupped Tōshirō's cheek and kissed him lightly.

Tōshirō blushed and looked away. It was as if he was the damn girl in this relationship! But nevertheless, Gin hadn't even made a big deal about the scratches. They were raised and red; they looked like they hurt. Amazing. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. And I love you." Gin led him to the table and placed the sandwiches in front of him. "I'm surprised I'm still here counting the times I have to _bow _to kiss you."

And the special, romantic moment was gone in a flash. Tōshirō kicked Gin's knee. "Shut the hell up and eat. You don't hear me asking how I fell in love with a sneaky fox."

"Because of the sneaky fox's amazing skills in bed?"

"Gin!" Tōshirō was so close in throwing the sandwich at his leering face.

"Ok ok! Sorry, dear." Another kick from Tōshirō, and Gin started to eat. After a few moments he looked up at his lover. "Tōshirō?"

"Yeah?"

Gin grinned and propped his chin on his free hand. "Since you saw the scratches and all… Does this mean that I can leave marks wherever I want, _right_?"

---

End

---

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are from Bleach owned by Tite Kubo. No money was made from making this and no infringement or offense was intended.**

The story idea, however was mine. And If I owned Gin and Tōshirō. I'd um..be to busy. Very busy.

**Owned © Makibishi 2008**

Thanks for reading.


End file.
